


Cooped Up

by primeideal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Welcome Home ficathon. Prompt: Muggleborns, second war/post war, "one day there'll be a place for us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooped Up

"Why. Are you doing.  _Schoolwork?_ "

"Cause I like learning!" The younger boy lolled his tongue out to one side, rolling over on the couch of the rented apartment.

"It's rubbish, the owls even say so."

"Muggle Studies is rubbish but-" he tossed his hand out, "we don't need  _that_ , we know how to be Muggles. Too well. I miss elf food."

"Me too. Dad's cooking is good enough for summer, but..."

"But it's already November. I know."

"It's just cause he's stressed out having to move and hide and all that. It'll get better, you see."

"It had  _better_. Or else I'll try and practice Potions with whatever he gets, make something tasty."

"Would that even work? You can't practice spells..."

"I can read about different creatures though. It's fun! Not having to do work, you know, I don't have to write essays, I can just read whatever I want."

"You don't even have any  _books_."

"Nat copies the important stuff out for me."

"That's nice, I guess."

"You want to read this? Ginny Weasley or someone could study your stuff."

"Nah," he shrugged, "it's useless without the DA, not being able to practice. But soon enough...we'll get to go back for  _real_."

"Okay," shrugged Dennis.


End file.
